1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an implosive joint and dead end apparatus, and to methods for fusing cables together, and a dead end and a cable together, using an implosive joint apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with heavy gauge wires, which may be disposed in positions which are difficult to reach, commensurately high powered tools are required to make pressure connections between said wires. In view of the weight and bulk of the tools it may be inconvenient or impossible to carry such tools to the sites at which the joining is to be made.
It has previously been proposed to connect ends of wires and the like by inserting the ends into a corresponding bore of a connecting member provided with an external layer of explosive, which during detonation, compresses the connecting member around the ends. The layer of explosive used had, however, an even cross-section along the whole length thereof in order to produce an even radial compression of the connecting member.
In connection with high tension lines, supporting cables and the like, which are subjected to heavy stresses, it is of great importance to obtain a permanent, tight clamping effect of the connecting member to ensure that no relative sliding movement may occur between the member and the ends connected thereby.
Thus, such connectors, herein termed implosive connectors, have been used in high energy metalworking to replace conventional hydraulic compression fittings for high voltage transmission lines. A small charge, engineered for each connector, supplies the energy to complete the installation in 1/10,000 of a second, replacing the work of a 60 to 100 ton press. Such implosive connectors are completely metallic fitting and result in a void free, uniformly smooth and straight connector.
In more detail, generally, implosive connectors comprise a conductor splice consisting of an outer aluminum sleeve equipped with a pre-mounted implosive charge, and filler, preferably, optionally, an inner steel sleeve having an aluminum tube on the outside.
One example of the related art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,425 to Pasini, which describes a method of joining two interfacing ends of cables, one to another, where each end is enlarged using a metallic pin to facilitate a greater compaction force. The disadvantage with this patent is that the steel pin creates a larger diameter at the end of the cable, causing surface irregularities to be increased.
However, there remains a need for a method of joining ends of wires and the like which is lighter, cheaper, quicker and easier to install while providing at least an acceptable efficacious permanent join of the wires. Further, there remains a need to create a smoother outside surface, allow for less irregularities, reduce manufacturing costs and for reduction in loosening of conductor strands after detonation.